The oil and gas sector has large scale projects. The projects may include the construction of new facilities and pipelines, new drilling exploration, maintaining current infrastructure, etc.
During projects it is important for companies to maintain safety information. This may include information concerning the occurrence of accidents. Currently this information is maintained in hard copy form. When an accident occurs, a report is filled out. This information is maintained for due diligence purposes. Government regulations also require that certain accidents be reported (depending on their severity).
The current system used by most companies only provides a paper trail of accidents that have occurred. These hard copy reports are often stored in an off-site location, until they are required to be reviewed. This may be required if, for example, a government body investigates the safety of a project.
A need therefore exists for a system maintaining the safety information for projects, such as oil and gas sector projects. It may be advantageous to have easy access to the information, allowing the safety of a project to be determined in a timely manner.